1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of preventing feet from becoming hot and muggy and to the `foot coolers` employable with the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the current methods of cooling hot, muggy feet the subject usually has the following options: to remove his shoes and socks thereby exposing it to the outside air and at the same time emitting unpleasant feet odors concomitant with perspiring feet; to bathe his feet with alcohol or in cold water, thereby wetting his feet and limiting his feet movements; to place it atop of an icebag or ice, thereby curtailing such activities as walking, running, jumping and climbing, while his feet is being cooled; or to be wired up in a space suit, similar to those worn by astronauts, which is awkward looking, expensive, and not for every day use and ordinary activities of daily living.
Under the current methods, the subject's hot, muggy feet could be cooled but at the expense of a considerable loss of freedom and/or mobility. Also these current methods of cooling would not prevent the subject's feet from becoming hot and muggy if he would don his socks and shoes, move about outdoors under the hot sun for any given distance, walk indoors or climb stairs in a heated building, or run, jump, stand or sit in any non-airconditioned area.